


Christmas In Washington

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: JAG, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-05
Updated: 2003-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Zoey & Charlie spending the holidays with good friends Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr, and Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie with a special surpise waiting for one of these two couples..





	Christmas In Washington

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Christmas in Washington, Part I**

**by:** Mike Yellen 

**Character(s):** Charlie (TWW), Zoey (TWW), Harm (JAG), Mac (JAG)  
**Pairing(s):** Charlie/Zoey & Harm/Mac  
**Category(s):** General/Romance/Cross-Over Story   
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** All "West Wing" characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Prod., and Warner Bros. All "JAG" characters are property of Donald P. Bellisario, and Paramount Pictures.  
**Summary:** Zoey & Charlie spending the holidays with good friends Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr, and Sarah"Mac" Mackenzie with a special surprise waiting for one of these two couples.

December 24th, 2006  
The White House - Residence  
6:00 p.m. 

"Looks like it will be snowing in time for Christmas, right Zoey?" asked Charlie Young as he was putting his tie on for dinner. 

"It will be a Christmas to remember." said Zoey Bartlet-Young. 

Zoey Bartlet-Young, First Daughter Of The United States, was already to go, looking as beautiful and extravagant as ever in a blue Vera Vang dress apparel. 

"What time do we have reservations with Harm & Mac, Zoey?" 

"7:15 at the Georgetown Bistro." 

Charlie said, "Well, I'm so glad we got reservations in time. And to see Harm & Mac again." 

Zoey replied, "I can't wait to see them either. Mac & I have a lot of catching up to do." 

Zoey & Charlie first met Harm & Mac in Falls Church, VA two years ago, when the President was officiating a promotion for Lt. Cmdr. Bud Roberts. The two couples instantly hit it off, and they had been very good friends ever since. 

"Well, Zoey, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?," asked Charlie. 

Zoey blushed and said, "Charlie Young, you are the love of my life, and for every time you tell me how beautiful I look makes my life worthwhile. I love you Charlie Young. With all my heart." 

Charlie said, "Zoey Young, I love you with all my heart. You make my life worth living and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always and forever." 

They gave each other a very passionate kiss, a kiss that symbolized their love for each other. When their lips parted, they looked at each other, knowing they would be together forever. 

"Well Mrs. Young, may I escort you to dinner." asked Charlie. 

"Mr. Young, it would be an honor." replied Zoey. 

Zoey & Charlie walked hand-in-hand down from the residence to the presidential motorcade that was waiting for them and have a terrific holiday dinner with good friends. 

December 24th, 2006  
Harm's Apartment - North Of Union Station  
6:45 p.m. 

Captain Harmon "Harm" Rabb Jr., was already set to go out the door, when he heard someone in the bathroom. 

"Mac, honey you OK?" asked Harm. 

Col. Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie was in the bathroom, wearing her red evening dress gown, evidently not feeling very well. 

"Harm, I'm okay, I don't know why I was so sick a few minutes ago." replied Mac. 

"Tell you what, we'll have dinner with Zoey & Charlie, and the four of us will visit the wall, pay our respects to my father, and if you don't feel well after that, we can always go home at anytime." said a concerned Harm. 

"Sounds good to me, honey." replied Mac. 

Harm & Mac had been dating for almost a year after Harm's jet mishap last summer, when he was trying to get to Mac's wedding to Mic Brumby. Harm survived, but the wedding never took place, and Mic was feeling jealous of Harm & Mac and he left Mac the following week to go back to Australia. 

Both Harm & Mac have been wanting to get married ever since Harm proposed to Mac last July when they were enjoying their leave in Hawaii. 

"Mac, what if we wanted to get married at the White House?" asked Harm. 

Mac just looked at him, shocked but intrigued by his idea. 

"Sweetie, are you serious?" asked Mac. 

Harm replied, "Yes, I'm very serious. I wanted to ask Charlie if it would be okay and maybe he could ask the President and I wanted to ask him if he would be my best man, along with Bud, Adm. Chegwidden, and Sturgis (Cmdr. Turner) as my groomsmen." 

"Honey, I would love a White House wedding. I would love to have Zoey as my Maid of Honor, and have Harriet, Jen (Petty Officer Coates), and Tracy (Lt. Cmdr. Manetti) as my bridesmaids." replied a excited Mac. 

Mac was then feeling a little better and she put her arms around her fiancée and gave him a beautiful kiss, one not to be forgotten. Their lips parted and she said, "Harm, I would love to marry you in the White House, in a heartbeat for that matter. I love you so much.." said Mac. 

Harm replied, "I love you Sarah Mackenzie, with all my heart." 

The two of them just looked at each other and held each other for what looked to be a long time to eternity. They had a lot of love to give and to be married in January at the White House would be a dream come true for both them. Harm thought nothing could get any better that is until Mac said: 

"Harm, before we go, I need to tell you something." 

"Sure what is it?" asked Harm as he and Mac were leaving to get to their car. Mac had already freshened up again, her makeup was on, and she was ready to go, evidently still a little sick, but well enough for dinner with her loving fiancée and their two best friends. 

They had just gotten in to the car, their seat belts fastened, and as Harm turned on the ignition, Mac said something that would change her life and Harm's life forever. 

"Harm, I'm pregnant!" 

Harm's expression fills the car with a shocked, yet proud emotion as Mac's announcement was just made. 

December 24th, 2006  
Harm's Apartment - North Of Union Station  
7:00 p.m. 

Harm's expression fills the car with a shocked, yet proud emotion as Mac's announcement was just made. 

"You're pregnant, Mac?" replied a shocked Harm. 

"Yeah, Harm, I found out about two days ago. I guess you can say we're going to be the proud parents of a beautiful baby." said Mac. 

Harm didn't know what to say. He was so shocked, yet so excited to become a father; and to share this beautiful baby with the woman he loved so much, it made it all so clear. 

"Harm, you okay sweetie?" asked Mac. 

"I'm okay, yet a little shocked, but nonetheless, Mac, I love you so much, and I'm so excited about bringing a beautiful baby in to the world. I want this baby to be a part of us, a part of our family. 

"Oh, Harm, I love you too, and I want this baby to know how lucky he is to have a mother and a father who love him with all the love in this world." said a teary Mac. 

"Mac, did you say he?" asked Harm. 

"Yes, we're going to have a son, Harm." said Mac. 

Harm & Mac hugged each other. Knowing they would be married soon, and to have a beautiful baby boy in the world soon. It made their lives so clear, and for them, it would be a Christmas to remember. 

When they parted from their loving embrace, Mac said, "Well, I'm starving, and I believe that you are too." 

Harm laughed and replied, "Yeah, sweetie, let's go. I can't wait to see the reaction on Zoey and Charlie when we tell them." 

Mac laughed too and said, "They are going to be excited about our news." 

Harm then started his car away from the apartment and off they went to the restaurant to tell their friends the wonderful news they were sharing. 

December 24th, 2006  
Georgetown Bistro - Washington DC Central Square  
7:15 p.m. 

Harm and Mac had just gotten in to the restaurant when the presidential limo pulled up to the main entrance. Zoey & Charlie got out, being followed behind by Secret Service detail. 

Harm & Charlie shared warm-hearted handshake, while Mac & Zoey gave each other a great big hug. Charlie gave Mac a big hug and kiss. 

"Zoey, you look positively breathtaking." said Harm as he gave Zoey a quick kiss on the cheek and a big hug. 

"Thanks Harm, you look great too." replied Zoey. 

"Harm, when are you going to marry this beautiful and patient Marine?" asked Charlie while he and Mac could not help teasing Harm about marriage commitment. 

"Charlie, in due time. Just remember buddy, when I marry this Marine, I'm sworn to be with her forever." replied Harm. 

Well, everybody, I believe our table is waiting." said Harm. 

Harm and Mac, along with Charlie & Zoey walked to their table, hand-in-hand with each other, and were comfortably seated for their wonderful meal. 

December 24th, 2006  
Georgetown Bistro - Downtown Washington D.C.  
8:30 p.m. 

The four of them had a enjoyed a wonderful meal and were now in the middle of having coffee and dessert. 

"Well, this was definitely a terrific meal." said Harm. 

"Seconded that." replied Mac, Zoey, and Charlie. 

"Zoey & Charlie, Mac and I have news to share with you all, since you are two of our closest friends, we thought it would appropriate to share with you, because when we tell you, we want you two to become part of this special occasion." said Harm. 

Zoey & Charlie looked at each other and then at Harm & Mac. 

Charlie then said, "Well you two, what's the big news?" 

Mac replied, "Well, Harm & I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant!" 

Zoey & Charlie could not believe what they just heard, they were so surprised, and yet so proud and happy for both Harm & Mac. Zoey and Charlie gave each other a big smile, knowing what the news meant for them, and Harm & Mac smiled with them. 

December 24th, 2006  
Georgetown Bistro - Downtown Washington D.C.  
8:45 p.m. 

Zoey & Charlie could not believe what they just heard, they were so surprised, and yet so proud and happy for both Harm & Mac. Zoey and Charlie gave each other a big smile, knowing what the news meant for them, and Harm & Mac smiled with them. 

Zoey asked, "Are you sure Mac? You're really pregnant." 

Mac replied, "Yep, Zoey, Harm & I are going to have a baby boy!" 

Zoey was so happy that she was now on the verge of tears. 

"Mac, this is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you and Harm!" 

Charlie took his glass, and made a special toast to the expectant parents. 

"Mac & Harm, you are our dearest friends, and Zoey & I wish you all the luck in the world with the arrival of your new son. To dear friends & happiness always." 

The four of them toasted their glass in unison. 

Harm then replied, "There is something else we wanted to ask you both. Mac & I were wondering if you would be our son's godparents." 

Zoey & Charlie looked at them and then at each other with their beautiful eyes. They knew right then what their answer was. 

Charlie said, "It would be an honor for Zoey & I to be your son's godparents." 

Mac & Harm were so happy and excited, they both gave Zoey & Charlie a big hug and told them how happy they were and how wonderful the arrival of their son would bring exciting joy into their lives. 

"Zoey, Charlie, thank you for saying yes. You have no idea how important this baby is to Harm & me. We wanted you both to be part of his life." Mac happily said. 

Zoey replied, "No Mac, thank you. You & Harm have been our dear friends for two years and we all felt like a big family. 

With that all said, their was only one thing left to do. 

Harm said, "Charlie, I would like for you and Zoey to come with me & Mac to the Vietnam Wall. I wanted to wish my father a Merry Christmas." 

Charlie replied, "Sure Harm, It would be an honor." 

Zoey seconded his reply, "Me too Harm." 

The four of them then left the restaurant and started their way to the wall. 

December 24th, 2006  
Vietnam Memorial Wall - Washington D.C.  
9:15 p.m. 

The Vietnam Memorial Wall stood for every person who served in the Armed Forces, who either lost their lives or were missing in action during the Vietnam War. 

Harm, Mac, Charlie, and Zoey walked to the wall, and Harm removed glove and with his pressed his right thumb over his father's name. 

Harm could not help but remember all the great times he & his father shared. Lt. Harmon "Hammer" Rabb Sr. was shot down during a routine mission on December 24th, 1969. Seven years ago when Harm visited the wall, he met Jenny Lake, who told Harm about when she met his father on the USS Ticonderoga for the Bob Hope USO Tour. It was a story that Harm always remembered. 

"Merry Christmas Dad." said Harm. 

Mac, Charlie, and Zoey stood with Harm for what seemed a long time to pay their respects to Harm's father. 

Charlie said, "He must been on hell of a pilot." 

Harm replied, "Charlie, he was one of a kind." 

The four them then started back to return to the White House. December 25th, 2006  
The White House - Main Residence  
12:00 a.m. 

Harm, Mac, Charlie, and Zoey had all gotten into their Christmas clothes, and had wanted to open one present each by the beautifully decorated White House Christmas tree. 

Mac & Harm had gone first. Mac gave Harm a gold Rolex watch that digitally set in a military fashion. Harm gave Mac a silver line necklace with the inscription, "To my wonderful & beautiful Sarah, Always Harm." 

Mac said, "Harm, thank you, this is so beautiful." 

Harm then replied, "Mac, it matches just how beautiful you are." 

They both gave each other a very passionate kiss that lasted a lifetime for them. When their lips parted, they jokingly said, "Okay you two lovebirds, it's your turn." 

Charlie & Zoey could not help laughing with hysterics. After they finally stopped laughing, Zoey then opened her present from Charlie. It was a portrait of them at the Presidential Annual Ball. Also with the portrait, was a gold emerald ring with the inscription, "To my beautiful wife Zoey, All my love, Charlie." 

"It's beautiful Charlie, thank you." said Zoey. 

Charlie then opened his present from Zoey. It was a silver Presidential colored pocket watch that had inside a beautiful portrait of both Zoey & Charlie during their last State Dinner. 

"Zoey, this is so cool, thank you sweetie. Merry Christmas beautiful." 

"Merry Christmas Charlie." said Zoey. 

Both Zoey & Charlie shared a very beautiful and passionate Christmas kiss. Their lips parted & they looked at each other and smiled and then smiled at Mac & Harm. 

"Merry Christmas Harm." said Mac. 

"Merry Christmas Mac." said Harm. 

"Merry Christmas Charlie." said Zoey. 

"Merry Christmas Zoey." said Charlie. 

The four of them then stood by the tree, Harm & Mac put their arms around each other, then Zoey & Charlie wrapped their arms around each other. They all started singing Silent Night together while the snow started falling outside the window in the crisp & cold winter night. 

THE END. 


End file.
